Will you Run Lines with me?
by LivingInADream95
Summary: Joey/Rachel. What happens when Joey gets a big part in a soon to be hit movie? Will he and Rachel grow closer or will it tear the two apart? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: After getting some positive feedback on my last story I've been inspired to start another Joey/Rachel story. I actually have another story idea that I might develop after I finish this one. This story won't be a oneshot. I hope to make it into a full story. Let me know what you think. Ideas are always welcome and appreciated.**

**Chapter 1:**

Rachel was lounging in Joey's coveted seat, which she had once thought ridiculous, but now adored, when she heard the door to their apartment open and close. She swiveled the cushiony black leather chair around to see who was here and was greeted by Joey's overjoyed smile. She felt a smile of her own creep onto her lips just from seeing him so happy. She felt her heart rate increase slightly from his presence, lately being in the same room with him seemed to have that affect on her. She wasn't sure she was ready to process why. She didn't know if she could handle the answer to that question, not yet anyways. Deep down she knew the answer, but she chose to live in denial for as long as she could. Rachel shook her head to get her focus back on reality.

"Hey Sweetie," she said kindly.

_Was there a touch of flirting in my tone just then?_ Rachel thought to herself. _No Rach, now is not the time to overanalyze your crazy emotions. You don't want to open that can of worms, remember? Focus!_

"Rach guess what!" Joey said excitedly, making his way over to where she sat.

"You got the part?!" Rachel asked, her excitement nearly mirroring his, by now she was literally at the end of her seat.

Aside from his mother, Rachel was Joey's biggest fan. _Days of our Lives_ had become a part of her life and there was a special place in her heart carved out for Dr. Drake Ramoray. _Are you sure you don't mean Joey Tribbiani? _that pesky voice in her head inquired. _Stop that! We can't go there._

"Yeah! I got the lead!" Joey exclaimed, rushing over and picking Rachel up off of the chair and into a bear hug.

"Aww Joey that's great," she said fondly, hugging him back.

Joey started bouncing up and down and swinging them around. Rachel couldn't help but giggle at his child-like excitement. _Typical Joey _she thought. _Yeah, typical Joey for whom you harbour secret feelings for_ the tiny voice replied. _Not the time, Rach, not the time_ she scolded.

It wasn't long before Joey's hold became too tight for Rachel's airways. She could feel her lungs burning for air. "Sweetie… Can't… Breathe," she choked out.

Joey looked down at her and smiled, easing his hold on her. "Sorry Rach, I'm just so happy," he said, that brilliant smile growing even larger than it already was.

"I'm so proud of you Joey," she replied, stretching up on her tiptoes to give him a kiss on the cheek.

She bit her bottom lip as she caught a whiff of his cologne. There was something about that smell that always got to her. It was sexy and masculine. _Just like Joey._

Rachel gradually climbed her way out of her daze and when she did she couldn't believe her eyes. Was Joey Tribbiani blushing? Was it possible he had feelings for her too? She couldn't afford to get her hopes up. She knew how unrealistic she was being. This was Joey after all.

Joey cleared his throat and looked away for a second. He then turned his attention back to her and asked, "Rach, will you run lines with me? You were so good last time and I could really use the help."

Joey could tell he was borderline begging and pleading, but he really needed her help. None of their friends were as good an actor/actress as her. _Plus, we have some pretty great chemistry_ he thought to himself slyly, making sure to school his facial expressions as best he could.

"Of course I will," she said with genuine enthusiasm. "It's like being behind the scenes of the latest blockbuster," she added dreamily.

Joey chuckled at the blissful look on her face over running lines together. _Hmm I wonder if there's any way I could get her onto the set_ he thought idly. _She would love that. _Flashbacks of her on the set of _Days of our Lives_ came flooding back to him. She was completely star struck. She was as excited as a kid on Christmas. Joey had been embarrassed at first, but he quickly realized that her excitement was contagious - to him anyways.

"When do you get the script?" she asked gleefully.

"They actually gave me parts of the script today. They liked me so much they wanted to -"

Joey was interrupted by Rachel's squeal. "Already?! Wow they must really like you," she said in awe.

Joey chuckled, "Does that mean you want to run lines with me today?"

Now it was Rachel's turn to jump him for a bear hug. She knew she was making a fool of herself, but she couldn't help it. She just got so excited when it came to show business, especially when Joey was involved. She lived vicariously through him and was always over the moon when he gave her the chance to be involved in it all. Even if she was just running lines. To her, running lines was as great as actually being in the production.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said as he wrapped his arms around her tightly, returning the hug. He didn't want to let her go. She felt so soft and warm, a wonderful contrast to his own muscular build. He always tried to soak in moments with Rachel as much as he could, trying to commit them to memory. Every minute with her was special to him.

Rachel just looked up at him and smiled as a response. Joey knew enough to know that meant yes, not that there was ever any doubt.

After hugging Joey for a few more moments Rachel reluctantly let go. She was eager to run lines with Joey, but she knew she had to give him time to memorize the script. She decided that now would be the perfect time to go get her daughter.

"I'm going to go pick up Emma from Ross' and give you some time to yourself," she said politely.

Joey gave her a wicked grin and said, "Somebody's eager to run lines with the famous Joey Tribbiani."

Rachel slapped his arm playfully for the smug comment before grabbing her coat and heading to the door.

"I'll see you in a bit," she said as she headed out the door.

"Bye Rach," Joey had just enough time to say as she was closing the door behind her.

Rachel came back home two hours later to find Joey passed out in his recliner. She smiled and shook her head affectionately. "Poor guy," she mumbled as she sat Emma down on the counter for a moment so she could take of her coat.

New York was covered in a beautiful blanket of snow. Rachel always loved this time of the year, even if it did mean bundling up and possibly ruining a new pair of shoes. There was something magical about winter, about snow really. She couldn't explain it. She had felt this way since she was little and her parents had taken her and her sisters away to the ski lodge for their first time. It had quickly become a holiday tradition for the Greens. It was something she looked forward to every year. She had been heartbroken the year she missed her flight and had to spend the holiday here. At least she had been able to spend thanksgiving with her friends.

Emma's soft babbling was enough to stir Joey from his nap and bring Rachel back from her drifting thoughts. Joey rubbed his eyes and went over to see his favourite little bundle of joy while Rachel continued to undress from her winter clothes.

He gave Emma a goofy grin, gently pulling off her hat so he could tousle her hair.

"Hey there Emma. Did you miss your uncle Joey?" he asked, tickling her sides.

Emma giggled and squirmed around on the countertop.

After tormenting her with tickling for a few more seconds he decided it was time to give the poor girl a break.

"What do you say we get your coat off? We wouldn't want you to melt away now would we? Hugsy's the only one who gets to wear a winter jacket inside," he said with a grin and an undeniable sparkle in his eyes.

Emma let loose another girly giggle. Rachel's heart swooned seeing the two of them interacting. Joey was so good with her. She could tell he really loved Emma.

After they had been freed of their winter attire, Joey picked up Emma and brought her over to sit on his lap on the cozy recliner.

Once the coats, mitts, hats, and boots had been put away Rachel came over and perched on the arm of the chair.

Joey had Emma giggling up a storm yet again with all of the funny faces he was making at her. Rachel couldn't help making a few obscure faces of her own. It was easy to get swept into Joey's charms, a fact Rachel had become all too familiar with recently.

The three of them continued to bond until Emma started to get tired and groggy. Rachel looked over at the clock, 2:00 PM.

"Guess someone's ready for her nap," she said sweetly, glancing down at a yawning Emma curled up in Joey's arms.

Joey stood up with Emma in wrapped snugly his arms. "I can tuck her in if you want," he said kindly.

Rachel smiled at the hopefulness in his voice and nodded her head in response. "Thanks Joey," she replied.

Joey made his way over to Rachel's room, rocking Emma gently in his arms. A warmth spread through Rachel's body at the sweet sight of Joey and her baby girl. She was glad Emma had him in her life. She couldn't ask for a better uncle for her daughter. She knew Joey would always be there to look out for her. He treated her as if she was his own. Words couldn't express how grateful she was to have Joey around.

Joey returned to the living room a few minutes later with a dreamy grin on his face. _What a beautiful face,_ Rachel thought. She shook her head of the thought. _Geez get a hold of yourself Rach. This is Joey. Your roommate and best friend. You can't go there,_ She scolded. _You're only making things harder on yourself._

Rachel sighed, inadvertently catching Joey's attention.

"Long day?" he asked empathetically.

"Something like that…" she replied evasively.

Joey nodded, not wanting to push the ambiguous reply. When and if Rachel was ready to talk about what was going on in her head, she would. Rachel knew that he was always there for her if she needed to talk. Joey wouldn't let anything change that. No one was as important to him as Rachel. He would always be there to protect her and Emma. No matter what.

"So, want to run lines with me Rach?" he asked, knowing the answer before she even said a word.

Rachel smiled that dazzling smile that always tugs at Joey's heartstrings. _Man she's beautiful. What was Ross thinking breaking up with her?! If I got the chance to call her mine I would never let her go._

Rachel interrupted his internal fantasy by replying enthusiastically, "I would love to."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Joey and Rachel sat across from each other on the couch, as they always did when running lines together. Joey was feeling anxious, knowing what lay ahead.

What Rachel didn't know was that the movie was a drama about a girl who falls for a guy from the wrong side of the tracks. Classic chick flick.

If you had told Joey ten years ago that he'd be doing a movie like this he would have probably knocked you out, but after doing _Days of our Lives_, Joey was not so opposed to a love story. Reading _Little Women_, thanks to Rachel's recommendation, had also opened his eyes to the wonder of chick flicks. Or as the case had been, chick lit.

Joey would never admit it, but he was a sucker for a good love story. Maybe he was just trying to live vicariously through them. Joey wanted to settle down some day. He wanted to fall in love and raise a family. What he really wanted was for that woman to be Rachel. That was Joey's secret fantasy, one he would not admit to anyone. He had been afraid to admit it even to himself, but there was no sense denying it. He knew what he felt and there was no changing it. He loved Rachel Green.

Joey and Rachel had rehearsed a love scene before, but Joey wasn't sure how it would all go over this time, considering his feelings for her. Sure, he had been attracted to her back then, but he hadn't been _in love_ with her.

Joey was afraid that he might say or do something that would expose his true feelings for her. He couldn't let that happen. Joey's palms were sweaty from the anticipation of what was to come. He casually wiped his hands on his jeans and cleared his throat, hoping to clear his mind of this anxiety.

Rachel felt her eyes being drawn to the movement of Joey strong hands. She watched as his fingers grazed along the thigh of his jeans, swallowing thickly. Rachel had never felt like this before. She had never been so attracted to a man's hands before in her life. She found herself being drawn to everything Joey did, finding every little detail about him to be something sexy. She wanted to uncover everything there was to know about Joey. She already knew him better than anyone else, but it just wasn't enough.

Rachel and Joey have been living together for the past four years now and she had grown to be his best friend, surpassing even Chandler. After Monica and Chandler had started a family together, Joey had gravitated towards Rachel. Rachel was the one he now turned to for advice. The first person he told his good news to. The one person he would do anything for.

Rachel had grown to feel the same way about Joey. When she broke up with her latest boyfriend, he was the one she turned to. He was her shoulder to cry on. Not Monica. Not Phoebe. Joey. He was her best friend. She trusted him with her life. Most importantly, she trusted him with Emma's life. She had even gone so far as to convince Ross to make Joey the godfather. She knew Joey better than anyone, and she loved every detail about him. There was nothing he could say or do that would alter her opinion of him, short of the unthinkable, which she knew he would never do. Joey wasn't that guy.

Joey looked at Rachel, watching her stare off into the distance, wondering what she was thinking about. Her faint smile was enough to curve his lips up into a grin of his own. Seeing Rachel happy made him happy, even if he didn't know what she was thinking about. He secretly hoped it was him. He knew it was foolish, but he couldn't help himself. The romantic in him wanted to believe that they were going to happen.

Rachel sighed, seeming to bring herself back to the present. She turned her gaze to Joey, looking him in the eyes, that smile still on her luscious lips. He noticed she held her bottom lip between her teeth. He wondered what was making her nervous. Wondered if it was him. He felt that all too familiar heat spreading through his body at the sight of her.

Rachel had to drop her gaze after a few intense seconds of staring into Joey's blazing orbs. The heat bubbling in her stomach had become too much. She knew she had to either look away or give into the passion she was feeling. She chose to do the sensible thing and look away. She looked down at her hands, sitting awkwardly on her lap. She wondered if Joey noticed her nerves. She doubted he noticed the subtle nuances that accompanied her nerves. At least, she hoped he didn't notice.

Joey cleared his throat again, trying to dislodge the lump that seemed to be stuck there. "So… I guess I should give you the script to look over," he said awkwardly.

Rachel nodded and Joey reached into his bag to pull out his advanced copy of the script. He smoothed it out and handed it to her. Their hands brushed against each other briefly as he gave her the script, causing his heart rate to accelerate. He couldn't believe that such a minute contact had such an effect on him.

Rachel felt a jolt of electricity as their fingers touched. She tried to grab the script as nonchalantly as she could, but her hands betrayed her and shook slightly. She had hoped it was imperceptible to him.

She licked her lips nervously and flipped open the package of paper. It was larger than she had expected, but then again she didn't have much experience when it came to movie scripts. When she helped Joey prepare for a role it was usually for a television show or a half finished movie. This was the first time she was helping him with a movie that was expected to be a blockbuster.

She read over the script silently, feeling Joey's eyes on her the entire time. It was doing nothing to calm her nerves. She found herself reading the same lines over several times because she could not concentrate. She had trouble staying focused when Joey was so close to her. Her body was buzzing with the energy he emitted.

After several minutes of attempting to familiarize herself with the plot she gave up and decided it was time to just dive right in. Her lack of focus had made the words too fuzzy to read anyways. She figured actually reading the script and practicing the scenes would calm her. She figured she could get lost in the story. Knowing Joey it would be an action movie, nothing to be nervous over. It's not like they would be having sex or anything.

"Okay, I think I'm ready," she said with a smile.

Joey had noticed that she hadn't even read through half of the scenes. He figured she hadn't come across any of the love scenes. He took a deep breath, preparing himself for what was sure to come as a complete shock to Rachel.

They were running through the lines without a hitch until they got to the first love scene. Rachel stopped and looked up at Joey meaningfully. Joey tried in vain to swallow that pesky lump in his throat.

He reached out to cup her cheek as the script instructed and spoke the words that had been written on the page, not wanting to dwell on the moment enough to talk himself out of going through with it.

"Gwen, I can't deny it any longer. I know I'm not the guy you pictured yourself falling in love with. I know I've made a few mistakes in my past. We've all done things we regret, but that's all behind me now," Joey began, voice growing husky with genuine emotion.

He couldn't help but relate to his character. Chris was having the same struggles as Joey. He was trying to sort through his forbidden feelings for his best friend. He was trying to figure out how to deal with love, something he had never felt before. He was opening himself up to new experiences because of a girl. And not just any girl, but rather the girl of his dreams.

Rachel felt her throat thicken up as she listened to Joey and glanced further down the page at what was to come. Her anxiety level grew the further down he got. She knew it was just an act, but she couldn't help but feel swept up in the moment. She wished it was really Joey saying these things to her.

"Ever since I met you, all of the things that used to matter to me don't anymore. I don't care about Ricky and his gang. I don't want anything to do with them or their shady business. You're what I care about now Gwen. It has always been you."

Joey inched his way closer to her on the couch and continued, "Ever since that day I met you sitting alone on the dock. You looked so sad, so alone. It broke my heart. It was at that moment that I vowed to never let anyone make you feel that way ever again. I wanted to see you happy. Gwen, you're the one I want. The only one. I know it won't be easy, and I know it's a lot to ask. But please give me a chance. I can change. I have changed…"

Joey was interrupted, just as he knew he would be, as Rachel leaned in and kissed him on the lips. The kiss had been expected, it was in the script, what hadn't been expected was the passion he felt. He scooted closer to her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. He was overcome with the sensation of her lips on his. Her lips were so soft. They were moist and slid against his effortlessly. The heat of it was sending his blood south of the border so to speak. He had to adjust his position slightly to hide his semi-erection. He definitely did not want Rachel to see the effect she had on him. That was something he would not be able to explain. He couldn't afford to go there. Not right now anyways.

Rachel pulled away breathlessly, resting her head against his chest as she struggled to get enough air back into her lungs. Her heart was racing and her palms were sweaty. That had been far more intense than she had been expecting. The passion of it all felt so real. She wanted more. She wanted to kiss him again. To feel his skin against hers. To make him hers once and for all.

She was too caught up in the moment to realize that she was leaning her entire body into Joey. She had pressed herself against him and it just felt so right.

When her head finally cleared enough for her to realize what she was doing, she struggled to pull herself away. It took a lot of will power to pull away from that heavenly physical contact she had been craving for so long. Rachel wished she could pull his face to hers and pick up where they left off, but she knew that she couldn't. They were just running lines together. This wasn't real. Joey was her friend and nothing more. She knew he didn't see her as a lover.

Rachel sighed and pushed herself back to her side of the couch, letting reality take over once again.


End file.
